


What Do You Mean You Don't Know The Macarena?

by elephantems



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, angela is appalled, fareeha doesn't know the macarena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantems/pseuds/elephantems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Angela learns Fareeha doesn't know the Macarena, she decides this needs to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Mean You Don't Know The Macarena?

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google Translate for translations.   
> If I've made a mistake, feel free to correct me.

Angela smiled as she followed the steady beat of music to the common room. She'd been working all day and after hours of debating with herself, she decided she needed a break. Her eyes scanned the room as she walked through the doorway. Lúcio was sat at the table, his turntables out in front of him which Angela instantly realised was the source of the music, Lena in her Union Jack trousers and Hana were stood next to him, dancing. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Amélie who had somehow managed to create some kind of web with her grappling hook up in the corner of the room near the ceiling, sat reading a book, her leg swinging gently as her eyes moved from page to page her gaze, Angela noticed, occasionally moving to Lena, only to quickly move back to the book again. Last but not least, stood at the counter in the small kitchen area with her back to her was Fareeha. Her smile only grew as she ran towards her, placed her hands on her shoulders and jumped, wrapping her legs securely around Fareeha's waist. Fareeha stumbled slightly as her centre of balance moved but she chuckled as she quickly put down her mug and moved her hands to Angela's thighs to support her as Angela's arms draped around her neck. The doctor leaned forward slightly and turned her head to place a kiss to Fareeha's temple before snuggling and smiling into her neck.

"Hello" she giggled.

"Hey sloth".

Angela giggled again before once more leaning over her shoulder except this time, Fareeha met her halfway and captured her lips in a kiss. They parted after a few moments and Angela returned her head to Fareeha's neck.

"Whatcha doing?"

Fareeha chuckled.

"Well, I was making a cup of coffee".

"Was?"

"I need both hands to do it and they're currently occupied".

She emphasised this point by tickling the back of Angela's thighs. She felt the doctor smile into her neck.

"You can put me down if you want to".

"The coffee can wait".

With Angela still on her back, Fareeha turned around to watch the others in the room. They stayed together quite contently, listening to Lúcio's choice of music and watching as Lena and Hana happily danced together. Three tracks later, Angela suddenly gasped when she recognised the beat of the next song to play.

"I love this song!"

The doctor wriggled excitedly in Fareeha's grip, which was the signal to put her down. A little reluctantly, the security chief carefully placed her girlfriend on her feet but quickly smiled again as she watched Angela run over to Hana and Lena and began dancing with them.

"Come on Fareeha! Join in!"

"Come on love, it's the Macarena!"

"Come on bird mum!"

Fareeha laughed.

"I would but I'm afraid I have no idea what you're doing".

"Don't be silly, it's the Macarena, everyone knows the Macarena!"

"Not me I'm afraid".

The music came to a sudden stop. Fareeha looked around to see five faces looking at her with a mixture of shock and disbelief, even Amélie had looked up from her book to stare at her.

"What?"

Angela took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking.

"You mean to tell me we've been dating for three months and you didn't tell me you don't know the Macarena? You're learning it right now".

Fareeha began to walk over to the three.

"Do I really need to learn this?"

"You can't go through life not knowing the Macarena, love".

"What about Amélie? She's not dancing!"

"True, but I know the Macarena" Amélie spoke as she returned to her book. "Besides, I'm having much more fun watching ma chérie".

A light blush crept up Lena's neck which didn't go unnoticed by Fareeha. She made a mental note to talk to her about it later. Her attention was brought back to Angela when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Just watch us, it's not that complicated, you'll pick it up in no time".

"From the top Lúcio!" Hana called out.

"You got it Hana banana!"

The song started playing again. Fareeha watched and listened to Angela as she moved and spoke to the beat.

"Left, right, flip, flip, shoulder, shoulder, head, head, side, side, hip, hip, wiggle your hips and turn".

After watching the routine a couple of times, Fareeha lifted her arms and started trying to copy the three. However, after several attempts, she just couldn't quite get the coordination. She sighed in defeat.

"I can't do this Angie".

Angela took one look at her girlfriend before walking behind her and giving her a hug, pressing her front to Fareeha's back.

"Of course you can, you just need a little help".

She slowly ran her hands up Fareeha's arms, feeling her muscles on the way to her shoulders.

"Let me help you".

Fareeha didn't need to be asked twice. She let her muscles relax and happily let Angela take over control of her arms. As the music started up again, Angela began to move her limbs and talk the moves through again.

"Left, right, flip, flip, shoulder, shoulder, head, head, side, side, hip, hip, wiggle your hips"

The security chief felt a tingle run up her spine as Angela moved her hips, her finger tips lightly tickling her sides.

"And turn".

They repeated this for a while before Angela slowly pulled away, giving Fareeha control of her arms again but taking great pride in seeing Fareeha continue to dance. She moved in front of her to see a massive grin plastered on her face.

"I've got it Angie! I've got it!"

Angela clapped.

"Yes you have Fareeha!"

As the song came to an end, Fareeha ran towards Angela, wrapping her arms around her waist before lifting her up and spinning her in a circle. Angela laughed with her as she placed her hands on her shoulders to steady herself. Once the doctor was safely back on the floor once again, Fareeha pulled her into an embrace, holding her close, Angela tucking her head under Fareeha's chin.

"Thank you, habibi".

"You're very welcome meine geliebte".


End file.
